Why Do I Even Bother?
by NerdyGirl873
Summary: Misaki is an editor for the well known mangaka Usui Takumi. Not only is he a pervert but he never meets his deadline. What if the most cliche and stupid thing were to happen to Misaki though? What if she fell in love? T for language. Other pairings later on. Don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's the maid-sama story I promised. Enjoy, you peoples.**

She tapped her finger glaring at him as he stared back hands clasped in front of his mouth while his elbows rested on the table. The cushion she sat on was comfortable as always but she wore a painfully disbelieving expression none the less. With a sigh she pinched the bridge of her nose between her pointer finger and thumb. Closing her eyes shook her head.

"I don't even know with you anymore. I have one thing to say though." She stood up slamming her fists on the low table. "Don't give me a half assed excuse and turn in your god damn manuscript you perverted author!"

"I told you, I was out on a boat and a whale ate it." Takumi Usui raised his eyebrows almost as if he was shocked he wasn't believed.

"Usui I swear!"

"So do I."

"Give me the manuscript!"

"Ayuzawa relax, it's not like I haven't been late before."

"That's exactly my point! You're late every time! Who do you think gets blamed for your idiocy?!"

"Just do what I do and lie."

Sighing again Ayuzawa Misaki crossed her arms. "You are literally the worst person to be giving advice to people. Work on the manuscript I'll be back for it tomorrow." She lifted up a bag that she'd been holding near her. Placing it on the table she grabbed her bag. "I brought you the stupid cake, give me what I want tomorrow."

"Roger Captain, but you know." Usui tilted his head looking at the girl holding the bag. "If you'd model for me I'm sure I'd finish much quicker. Flat chested High School girls are in right now."

Misaki clenched her fists, gritting her teeth. "Just finish."

Her skirt twirled around her thighs as she spun to leave. At the door she slipped on her shoes tapping the toes of each before exiting his apartment. Though she was only sixteen Misaki was high up in her field. Her name was well known. And knowing she'd be Takumi Usui's new editor only months after her debut brought her an all new sense of accomplishment.

Until she found out how utterly awful he was at doing what people asked him to. He was always late on his deadlines, he was a sucker for big boobs and though he had the looks his speech pattern wasn't something girls found attractive. Well, girls like Misaki.

The first time she'd met him had been a punch in her gut.

_"I can't believe they trust me enough to give me him." Misaki smiled slightly a determined look in her eyes. "I won't disappoint them. His manga always fly off the shelf."_

_The elevator dinged as she made it to the floor where he lived, she stepped out walking as she looked at the numbers on each door. Her feet halted outside one and she took a deep breath knocking. No answer. She rang the doorbell, there were footsteps and a cheery, half-dressed blonde opened the door. _

_"I think one of your fangirls came to see you!" She called over her shoulder. _

_A handsome man without a shirt pulled open the door looking at the girl up and down._

_"I..." Misaki felt the world shoving her off a cliff into despair. "I'm Ayuzawa Misaki. The company sent me, I'm your new editor." She stiffened as his hand pressed to her chest. _

_"Couldn't they have sent someone with bigger boobs?" _

_With an annoyed smile Misaki turned beginning to leave. "I obviously have the wrong place. There's no way you're Takumi Usui."_

_"I am." The man answered raising his eyebrows. He looked at the blonde. "I guess I have to work."_

_The blonde pouted. "No fun." She looked at Misaki rolling her eyes before running to get her clothes on. As she left she said, "Call me when you get some time."_

_She waved hurrying to the elevator though not before scoffing at Misaki. _

_"So he finally quit? He lasted longer then the last editor." Usui muttered. _

_"How many editor's have you had?" Misaki's eye twitched as Usui turned away going back into his apartment. She followed closing the door._

_"No clue." Usui shrugged. He looked at Misaki. "You're the first girl though. They said I'm not allowed to be around the girl's of the company." _

'I wonder why?'_ Misaki gripped the strap of her school bag. "I won't quit. I'm staying, your next due date is in six days. I'll be back in two to check on your progress. Please give me your number so I can call tomorrow. I have exams to take and my time is limited."_

_Usui smirked. "You're a weird girl. What are you, seventeen?"_

_"Age doesn't matter." Misaki held out her phone for him to enter his number. "Please hurry I need to get home." _

_"This'll be fun." He typed a number tossing it back. _

_Misaki nodded checking what he'd typed. _

_"Such boring panties." _

_Misaki froze looking down. Her skirt had been raised and the perv was looking at what was hidden underneath with a bored expression. She slammed the side of her fist on his head kneeing him his chest. "I'll be back in two days." _

_This would suck._

Now two months later nothing had changed. He was still a pervert, woman still appeared at his house, and she still checked on his progress. None was ever made until he wanted to.

Misaki looked down as her phone buzzed off.

_'We're out of eggs, get some on your way home.' _

She took a deep breath. She bought eggs every two days, then again she did find her sister firing them off a sling shot at the hotel they lived across from.

Misaki lived alone with her younger sister Suzuna. Their mother traveled around for her job and their father disappeared years back. Their mother's job was well paying though. And Misaki got one to keep her mind busy, a few times she'd fallen asleep at her desk or the moment she got home after a long day. Usui wasn't her only author. She had four other authors she had to check on and different days for each one. One lived an hour away. The list included; Hinata Shintani, Shizuko Kaga, Naoya Shirokawa, and Tora Igarashi.

Tomorrow she had to check on Shizuko who had never missed a single deadline.

Tora and Naoya were always hitting on her despite the fact that one had a wife and the other a fiance. And Hinata was... Hinata. Like Usui he missed his deadline too many times. Tora turned his in when he wanted. Sometimes early, sometimes late (he wrote novels though).

With a mutter Misaki trekked towards the train station. Winter was only ever turning colder and soon she'd be in her second year of High School. Exams and such would happen later. She checked her watch.

6:20. It took twenty minutes to the station by train and a ten minute walk. Just an average day for Misaki. It would start again tomorrow.

**Here's the first chapter of the fanfic I promised a while back. Review and tell me what you think. I hope you guys liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2, Hope you guys enjoy!**

Misaki flipped through the manuscript Usui had finally managed to finish. His newest book was a murder mystery, he dealt with crime manga on more occasions then Misaki could count. Not that she minded, she preferred editing those to the hentai crap he could easily write if he really wanted.

"Great, it's all here." Misaki put the papers into an envelope carefully sliding it into her bag.

"Of course it is." Usui smirked. "I may not make my deadlines from time to time, but when I hand in what's needed I never make a mistake."

"'From time to time?' You never make your deadlines." Misaki guzzled down plastic bottle of tea she'd asked for when she'd walked in. Wiping her hand on the sleeve of her shirt she flipped out her phone checking the time. "Shopping, laundry, and homework. Should be finished by midnight. Maybe one."

"You're in high school and I already know you're going to work your body to the bone." Usui shook his head. "Maybe that's why you look like a middle schooler."

"It just means I won't have to worry about men like you groping me." Misaki stood up leaning back as she stretched her spin.

"Ayuzawa, are you free tomorrow?"

Misaki stopped stretching giving Usui a suspicious look. "Why?"

"Are you or aren't you?"

"I am?"

"Good. You and I are going to look for models for my story."

"Why do you need my help for that?"

"You need to pull out whatever, tiny bit of femininity and sexual charm you have so you can flirt with guys. Sadly they're included in my stories."

She sighed. "What a charmer."

"I need to find the right look for my characters."

"Again, can't you do that alone? Or call one of the girls you have the number of."

Usui laughed. "I slept with them. One night stand. You never call someone after a one night stand. They'll think they mean something to you."

"You're going to die alone." Misaki stated wrinkling her nose.

"I don't think I will," Usui looked up at Misaki staring at her face. "You'd come by at one point to hassle me and then you'd find me."

"How do you know I wouldn't just walk out and leave you there?"

"Intuition."

"Wonderful."

"Tomorrow at ten."

"Fine." Misaki sighed shaking her head. "I'll need to leave by three. I have to go edit someone else's manuscript, someone who actually turns in their work on time."

"Everyone's happy."

"Not everyone."

"Hmm?"

"Nothing. I'll be here by at ten. If I find out you haven't even gotten out of bed I'm leaving."

"Fine."

She turned once more. "You said those girls were one night stands. Why exactly would you bring them here and let them know where you live?"

"I'm not wasting money on a hotel." Usui shrugged.

"Stingy and a pervert, all you need to be is fat and balding and you'll have the perfect image of the worst stereotype."

"Okay. Hey Ayuzawa."

"What?"

There was a breeze. "So they're blue today."

Misaki slammed her foot into his head. "I probably should've kicked you somewhere else. You don't need to loose any brain cells as it is!" She grunted storming from the apartment. "No, I should've kicked him harder."

XxX

"Hey sis, where's the Bologna?"

"In the fridge Suzuna!" Misaki called shaking her head. Her brain wasn't working. She only had one sheet left to do, couldn't it wait until that was finished to fry itself?

She smacked her head on the desk she sat at. Nothing. Sighing she stowed the sheet standing up to walk out of her room.

"Suzuna you better not be sling-shotting our lunch meat at the neighbors."

"Would the term distributing make you less uptight about it?"

"Put the meat back."

"Fine, fine, I'll use the celery sticks."

"Stop throwing food at the neighbors."

"You're taking all the fun away."

"You're taking all our money away."

Suzuna closed the window that rose five stories from the ground. "We don't eat half the things we buy anyway. I'm putting them to use."

"I don't care what you think you're doing, you're wasting food. After it expires you can do what you want. But I'm tired of buying eggs every time you waste them."

There was a ring and Suzuna spun to the computer where an incoming skype call awaited.

"Looks like she finally called." The younger sister commented she clicked and their mothers face popped up in a relaxed smile.

"Hi girls." Ayuzawa Minako placed down her notebook looking to her two daughters. "Sorry, I meant to call you guys last week but I became so busy. I just got paid for a big job. So I have the night off."

"When are you coming back?" Suzuna asked taking a seat while Misaki watched from the doorway to the dining room.

Minako shrugged her shoulders shaking her head. "I just got asked to head to Los Angelos and then I need to head to Beijing. Maybe I can ask for two weeks or so off after that. I'm sorry Suzuna. I know you had your science fair next week. You'll have to show me your project when I get back. I'm so sorry."

"It doesn't matter." Suzuna said. "Just get back when you can."

"Is that Misaki behind you?" Minako tilted her head. "Misaki?"

"Yeah?" Misaki walked over crouching down so she was able to be seen better.

"Hey sweety." With a soft voice Minako spoke. "How has work been?"

"Fine. Deadlines are late, on time, and early. Normal."

"Good to hear." Minako laughed before closing her mouth and looking around. Probably trying to think of something to talk about. "Oh, um, girls I made you something. I'll give it to you when I get back."

"Should you be doing that when you're already so booked?"

"Mis-"

"I guess you're right." Minako interrupted Suzuna. "But what can I say, I want to give something to my girls." She looked at her wrist, a watch was wrapped around it. "I better go. It's late and I need to get some sleep so that I'll be able to make my flight tomorrow."

"Yeah, okay." Suzuna nodded.

"I love you both very much!"

"We love you too." Suzuna said elbowing Misaki.

"Yeah, ditto." Misaki shut the laptop turning to her younger sister. "I'll be busy tomorrow, call if you need help though."

"Tomorrow's Sunday. You're not even taking that day off?"

"Can't. Usui asked me to help him out by finding some models for his characters. Then I need to visit Shizuko afterwards. You'll be here alone for most of the day."

"Okay." Suzuna stood up walking to the kitchen. "I'll find some way to entertain myself."

"Great." Misaki sighed feeling drained from the piles of papers she had to deal with. Then, remembering something, she called to Suzuna. "No food slinging."

"I won't." A barely audible, "You just had to go and mention it," filled Misaki's ears and she smiled shaking her head.

"I'd better get some shut eye, I have to head over to that idiots place in the morning."

**Sorry it took a while to update. I didn't mean to wait that long. I hope you guys liked it. If you want a set update schedule tell me or I'll just figure one out and tell you when I do. **

**Now, reviewers:**

**StarElsie: Well she always was one to rush around. I didn't want to change her character in that sense. Thanks you for reviewing and I hope you liked the chapter!**

**peace: Thanks for the compliment! Sorry it took me a bit to update! Thanks you for reviewing and I hope I didn't disappoint.**

**Guest: I will! I'm happy you like it so much! Thanks for reviewing and I hope you liked that chapter.**

**aparaschivoiu: I'm glad you think it's interesting! Sorry for the wait but here's the update! Thanks for reviewing and I hope you liked the chapter!**

**shannon jacob: I will add romance, but I want to develope a close bond between them before I take any movements. I don't like choppy slashed romance and I'm sure other people are the same. Plus it's more satisfying to have two people get together after seeing them grow together! And comedy wise I'll do my best! Thanks for reviewing and I hope you liked the chapter!**

**aqua girl: Thanks you and yeah Usui isn't very... charming at this moment. He will change but it will be more of a gradual thing rather then just a bam he's different type of thing. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoyed the chapter! **

**Idontgivafuko: Aww you're too kind! Thank you for being so optimistic about this! I'll try not to disappoint! Thanks for reviewing and I hope the chapter was enjoyable!**

**Tsuray: Yeah... I'm a weird author. Thank you for enjoying the chapter though and I hope you liked this one the same! Thanks for reviewing! **

**Zebragirl12: I'm happy you're interested, I'll try to keep writing it! Normally I only update stories without a set date when I know for sure what I want to put! Thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoyed.**

**Hikari-chan05: Glad to hear that! I'm happy you like what I've written and I hope I can continue to make the chapters interesting! Thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoyed!**

**whointheworldwouldbelievethat: Thank you for being so kind! Sorry for the wait! Yeah he kind of is. I have a weird enjoyment with writing characters like that with a snarky attitude and an uncaring outer self. Happy you like it! Thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoyed!**

**Special thanks to those who followed/favorited: aparaschivoiu, Idontgiveafuko, Forever or Never, LilyTheTsundere, percabeth8 (Your name embodies a ship of mine btw), bookimp, Yousei1998, Hayface, Gummybearkiller2000, and zgavreel. **

**I'd like to thank the readers as well for reading this story! **

**I'll see you next update! **


End file.
